Eleusis
by Valouw
Summary: "Gabrielle retrouvait plus du Langue-de-Plomb que de l'archéomagilogue en Stephen Cornfoot. Mais elle n'y prit pas garde, priant seulement Morgane que celui-là ne lui pose pas trop de problème et ne louerait pas la Grande-Bretagne à chacun de leurs pas."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** JKR pour le monde et certains des personnages. Au moment où les _Monsieur,_ etc sont en italique, c'est parce que Gabrielle s'exprime en anglais, et lâche parfois des mots en français. Vous reconnaîtrez ce genre de moments, je n'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Eleusis<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Partie I<span>

* * *

><p><strong>An 30, Nouveau-Mexique.<strong>

-Trouvez-la ! Retentit une voix au loin.

Une jeune femme frissonna, accolée au mur de sa cachette. En-dehors, les sorts pleuvaient, les cris retentissaient, et sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes coulaient sur son visage ambré. Tremblante, elle sortit de sa sacoche un livre à la couverture en cuir usée, et s'agenouilla par terre.

-Ici et maintenant, je t'ordonne de rester caché, moi Eleusis, psalmodia-t-elle, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un, aux intentions pures et vivant dans un monde en paix, te trouve. Garde nos secrets, le monde sorcier est en péril, aujourd'hui c'est la guerre, et je crains de ne pouvoir te protéger plus longtemps. Que la terre, l'air, l'eau et le feu te protègent et te gardent en leur sein, qu'ils te dissimulent aux yeux des envieux, et t'offrent au plus méritant d'entre nous, sorciers.

Des mèches noires tombèrent sur le livre et prirent feu. Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres de la noiraude, et une fois son rite achevé, elle posa un baiser sur son livre, et prit la fuite.

Sur la couverture, d'une couleur or, les lettres d'un prénom s'agitaient, semblables à des petites flammes : Eleusis.

**:.:**

**Avril 2011, Lyon.**

-Mademoiselle Delacour, vous partez en mission au Nouveau-Mexique avec un collaborateur anglais du Magimusée de Londres.

Une jeune femme, aux cheveux blonds attachés en une queue haute négligée, une frange sur le côté retombant sensuellement près de sa joue droite, se retourna dans un couloir, l'air singulièrement agacée, ses grands yeux aigue-marine dardant méchamment son supérieur.

-Ce n'est pas parce que ma soeur aînée a épousé un Anglais que je dois me coltiner toutes les missions avec eux ! S'indigna Gabrielle Delacour.

Gabrielle venait de fêter ses vingt-cinq ans et ne ressemblait plus en rien à la petite fille coquette et soignée qu'avait connu Harry Potter quand celle-ci était venue à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers pour une tâche de Fleur. La gamine blonde, un peu trop bavarde, s'était transformée en une grande jeune femme longiligne et un peu masculine. Sa passion : l'archéomagilogie. Découvrir des objets sorciers datant de plusieurs siècles, trouver des terrains méconnus ayant abrité des sorciers, s'imprégner d'histoire sorcière, tel était le but de sa vie. Plus de place pour le maquillage, plus de place pour les vêtements de grande marque ; Gabrielle ne s'y intéressait plus -ou que, trop peu- au grand dam de sa mère Apolline, qui avait toujours vu en sa cadette une femme du monde, qui épouserait un noble français et qui reprendrait son entreprise d'organisation de mariages.

Peine perdue, Gabrielle avait curieusement changé du tout au tout après un voyage avec une organisation sorcière au Brésil à ses seize ans. Le déclencheur de toute cette passion pour la nature sauvage et les secrets encore enfouis un peu partout dans le monde.

-Qu'importe, Mademoiselle. Vous êtes la plus calée sur le Nouveau-Mexique dans tous les disponibles. Robert est déjà sur un projet au Nigeria et c'était le seul plus apte que vous à remplir cette mission.

-J'ai un Anglais déplorable, tenta Gabrielle, essayant sans succès de jouer de son sang de Vélane.

Son patron était bien le seul homme que Gabrielle connaissait et qui était quasi-imperméable à l'appel de son sang. Et bien heureusement, sinon elle ne savait pas si elle aurait réussi à repousser ses avances en plus de celles de tous ses collègues masculins.

-Vous passez tous les ans au moins deux semaines chez votre soeur en Angleterre, et vous ne fréquentez que des Anglais là-bas ; oseriez-vous Delacour me ressortir encore ce mensonge pitoyable ?

-Au moins, j'aurais essayé, ronchonna Gabrielle.

-Ne soyez pas fâchée, ma petite Gabrielle. Vous allez adorer cette mission : un brave sorcier aurait découvert près de la Gila des vieux parchemins sorciers avec des indications sur une salle cachée qui regrouperait des anciens objets de culte sorcier, des objets disparus depuis des siècles devenus des légendes... Vous savez de quoi je parle j'espère ?

Gabrielle cligna des yeux, ne pouvant se résoudre à croire ce qu'insinuait son supérieur. Y'avait-il une chance pour que le livre d'Eleusis fasse partie de ces objets dont il parlait ? Le livre d'Eleusis, la plus belle légende du monde, disparu des siècles plus tôt. Un livre dans lequel serait retranscrit le secret des débuts de la magie, un livre qui révélerait les plus grandes formes de magie blanche, un livre refermant tous les savoirs de premiers magiciens, les plus puissants.

-Je vois très bien Monsieur, répondit Gabrielle d'une voix blanche.

Si il était possible de retrouver ce livre, et qu'elle en soit une des principales actrices... alors, elle ne devait pas hésiter une seule seconde. Même si pour ça, elle devait encore travailler avec un Anglais trop imbu de lui-même, prétentieux, et à la façon d'être trop maniérée, ou encore avec un Anglais rustre et peu commode. Ses anciennes missions avec eux avaient toujours été de vraies épreuves et elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde recommencer.

-Tant que je ne travaille pas avec Anton Spencer, John Packblood et Kevin Murdle, ça me va, posa Gabrielle comme conditions.

-L'Angleterre a décidé de nous envoyer un de leurs meilleurs agents, et c'est une nouvelle recrue. Il bossait avant en tant que Langue-de-Plomb, mais pour une raison non précisée, il a voulu changer du tout au tout et se spécialiser dans l'archéomagilogie.

Gabrielle fut étonnée... Un ancien Langue-de-Plomb reconverti dans l'archéomagilogie, c'était louche, et surtout très rare. Peut-être avait-il trouvé des informations sur le livre d'Eleusis au Département des Mystères, et en ayant fait part à ses supérieurs, ceux-ci l'avaient réorienté. En tout cas, il était certain qu'il allait être assez taciturne, et un peu sec. Qu'importe, tant qu'il ne l'ennuyait pas... et qu'il arrivait à contrôler ses hormones.

-Son nom, Monsieur ? Demanda Gabrielle à son supérieur.

-Stephen Cornfoot, mais ils ne m'ont donné aucun dossier, juste quelques vagues informations comme quoi il travaillait avant en tant que Langue-de-Plomb, s'est spécialisé en archéomagilogie, et a donc tout l'entraînement nécessaire à cette mission.

Vu qu'aucun dossier n'avait été fourni, Gabrielle se demanda un instant si ce fameux Stephen Cornfoot avait été dans la promotion de la famille de son beau-frère William -elle préférait l'appeler comme ça-, ou peut-être était-ce même un homme à l'aube de la quarantaine, plus en très bonne forme. Gabrielle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de cet homme, et cela la frustrait quelque peu. Etait-il blond ? Ou un roux comme tous les autres ? Pas que Gabrielle n'aimât point les roux mais en fréquenter dès qu'elle allait en Angleterre l'énervait un peu. Ils étaient _tous_ roux dans la famille Weasley, pas un seul blond ou brun, non, _tous_ roux, sans exception aucune. Enfin heureusement que les hommes Weasley avaient épousé des filles brunes et noiraudes, à part sa soeur, évitant ainsi que _tous_ leurs enfants soient roux. Seuls la petite Rose, Dominique, sa nièce, et Lily n'avaient pu échapper à la couleur si vive qu'était le roux.

-Le départ est prévu pour quand ?

-Tenez, c'est le dossier avec toutes les informations qui vous seront nécessaires. Monsieur Cornfoot vous retrouvera à Paris demain matin à midi, à _La licorne_. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous pour vous préparer et vous documenter comme il le faut.

-Une mission comme ça ne se prépare pas en une soirée ! Contra la jeune femme, peu incline à préparer une mission de cette envergure -il ne fallait pas oublier que le livre d'Eleusis était peut-être dans la salle cachée- en une seule soirée. Une nuit blanche et plusieurs cafés allait être de mise pour être complètement opérationnelle quand elle allait rencontrer son nouveau coéquipier. L'Anglais.

Un frisson amer la traversa : elle bossait toujours avec des Anglais ou des Allemands. Son supérieur ne pouvait-il pas faire un geste, et la faire travailler avec des Espagnols ou des Italiens, de réputation plus amicale ? C'était trop demander ?

**:.:**

Comme prévu, Gabrielle avait fait nuit blanche, bu quatre cafés depuis que l'aube avait pointé le bout de son nez, et elle bouclait à l'instant son sac de voyage pour transplaner sur Paris, sa ville natale. Et malheureusement, le hibou qu'elle avait envoyé en express à sa soeur pour qu'elle demande à ses beaux-frères si le nom de Stephen Cornfoot leur disait quelque chose, n'était pas encore revenu avec une réponse qui aurait pu l'éclairer un peu.

-Et merde, jura la blonde en se cognant le genou dans sa table basse, s'étant penchée pour chercher sa pince porte-bonheur sous son lit.

Son jean venait de se déchirer légèrement au niveau du genou et Gabrielle soupira ; elle allait avoir belle allure devant l'Anglais et si c'était un maniaque, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Déjà, elle en était certaine, il allait la considérer comme une jeune écervelée incompétente si il était un vieux croûton bourru, et pour une potentielle proie si il avait entre vingt-cinq et trente-cinq ans.

Et justement, pour ne pas éventuellement froisser un maniaque, et pour ne pas appâter un dragueur, Gabrielle avait enfilé des vêtements simples : un tee-shirt blanc en coton au minuscule col en V, une veste sobre noire, un jean et des chaussures confortables. Aucun maquillage, aucune coiffure sophistiquée ; elle était là pour le boulot et elle entendait bien le faire comprendre à Stephen Cornfoot, quel qu'il soit.

Le livre d'Eleusis était une légende, le rêve de tout archéomagilogue, et elle avait une chance de le réaliser à seulement vingt-cinq ans... Ce n'était sûrement pas un Anglais qui allait l'en empêcher, ou gâcher son plaisir.

Non, elle n'était pas raciste mais le fait que sa soeur ait quitté la France pour soi-disant perfectionner son anglais pour ensuite s'acoquiner avec l'un d'entre eux, lui était resté en travers de la gorge.

Et puis, en Angleterre, il faisait toujours gris et froid. Pas qu'à Paris, c'était mieux, mais voilà quoi, elle était réputée pour être la ville la plus romantique au monde -enfin, presque- alors que Londres était connu pour quoi hein ? Son inutile Big Ben et sa famille royale.

**:.:**

**Avril 2011, Paris.**

Une nausée passagère la prit, mais Gabrielle la surmonta aisément, ayant pris l'habitude des conséquences un peu abruptes du transplanage.

La ruelle de Paris dans laquelle elle avait transplané était équipée d'un Repousse-Moldu, et elle distingua un transplanage imminent à quelques pas d'elle. La belle blonde salua l'inconnu d'un geste de tête, remonta la bretelle de son sac sur son épaule et marcha d'un pas décidé vers les rues bondées de Paris, direction _La licorne_, qui n'était qu'à quelques rues.

Elle y fut en trois minutes, et quand Gabrielle Delacour entra, toutes les têtes masculines se tournèrent vers elle. Comme d'habitude. Et quand c'était sa soeur, c'était pire. A quelques mètres d'elle, les hommes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui adresser la parole, au grand dam de Bill Weasley.

D'un coup d'oeil, Gabrielle crut reconnaître Stephen Cornfoot en le seul roux du bistrot sorcier, qui donnait sur leur monde magique, comme à Londres et dans toutes les capitales du monde d'ailleurs. Un roux un peu hautain, maniéré, qui la jaugeait d'un air appréciateur, mais au physique sportif et aux larges épaules. Il lui faisait d'ailleurs penser à un Indiana Jones, film moldu qu'un de ses petits amis lui avait fait découvrir, jeune.

-Stephen Cornfoot ? Demanda-t-elle, en essayant de cacher le plus possible son accent français.

Son supérieur avait raison, elle savait parler anglais presque couramment, mais gardait toujours cet accent français déplorable, qu'elle abhorrait.

-Je ne vois point de quoi vous parlez, lui répondit sèchement le sorcier.

Ah. Ce n'était pas lui, Stephen Cornfoot. Bon, d'accord. Gabrielle hésitait, aucun des hommes présents ne lui semblait correspondre au profil d'un ancien Langue-de-Plomb, ayant pu se reconvertir dans l'archéomagilogie.

-Mademoiselle Delacour ? Demanda un homme derrière elle.

Gabrielle se retourna, prête à faire face à son nouveau coéquipier en toute dignité, mais ne vit que le serveur, avec une pointe de déception.

-Comment savez-vous qui je suis ? Questionna-t-elle, étonnée.

-Monsieur Cornfoot vous attend dans l'arrière-salle, il m'a chargé de vous transmettre le message.

-Merci bien, répondit Gabrielle.

Alors comme ça, Monsieur Cornfoot l'attendait dans l'arrière-salle. Un lieu privé, intime, où les oreilles ne traînaient pas. Gabrielle prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'endroit où s'était assis ce cher Monsieur Cornfoot.

Quand elle passa la porte et la referma soigneusement derrière elle, Gabrielle s'était attendue à tout, vraiment tout, que _ça_. Elle qui avait plutôt imaginé un roux ou un blond pépiant dans la majorité des cas, se retrouvait face à un homme très grand, à la chevelure noire épaisse lui flattant la nuque, aux yeux gris perçants et à la musculature bien constituée, transparaissant à travers son tee-shirt et son jean, adossé au bar.

-_Monsieur _Cornfoot ?

-Miss Delacour, la salua-t-il.

Voix rauque, plutôt taciturne à première vue et dans une posture à la fois amicale et distante ; Gabrielle retrouvait plus du Langue-de-Plomb que de l'archéomagilogue en Stephen Cornfoot. Mais elle n'y prit pas garde, priant seulement Morgane que celui-là ne lui pose pas trop de problème et ne louerait pas la Grande-Bretagne à chacun de leurs pas.

-Vos supérieurs n'ont pas cru bon de nous transmettre votre dossier mais je vois que _vous_, vous êtes renseignés sur moi, lâcha Gabrielle en remarquant un dossier avec sa photo sur le bar, près de Cornfoot.

-En effet, mais disons qu'il n'existe pas de dossier transmissible à une simple organisation d'archéomagilogie, à mon sujet, répondit simplement Stephen.

Chose étrange, remarqua instantanément Gabrielle, il semblait insensible à son sang de Vélane, et uniquement pour le tester, elle essaya de distiller son charme dans l'air. Sans succès évident.

-Ne perdez pas votre temps à essayer de m'envoûter, Miss Delacour. J'ai été entraîné à résister à ce genre de _choses_.

Elle fit la moue ; cet homme semblait bien arrogant et confiant en lui-même, et même si le fait qu'il résiste aisément à ses charmes la rassurait, elle aurait voulu qu'il lui montre une faiblesse. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le manipuler à n'importe quel moment, coéquipier ou pas ; elle aurait voulu voir dans ses yeux un éclat de doute ; elle aurait voulu voir son sourire en coin, arrogant en diable, s'effacer pour laisser place à de la méfiance.

-Je voulais voir si vous étiez apte à rester près de moi, … mes anciens coéquipiers ont toujours eu la fâcheuse tendance au flirt pendant les mission et j'ai très peu eu l'occasion de travailler avec des femmes, des équipes mixtes étant recommandées dans les missions.

-Si je n'y avais pas été obligé par mes supérieurs Miss Delacour, j'aurais fait équipe avec moi-même, trancha Stephen d'un ton sec.

Dire que Gabrielle Delacour fut outrée était tout à fait exact. L'arrogance de cet homme la surprenait de plus en plus. Quel âge avait-il pour être aussi sûr de lui et de ses capacités ? La trentaine ? Cela n'expliquait en rien son comportement. Il aurait tout aussi bien avoir cinquante ou vingt ans, personne ne devait être aussi confiant en lui.

-Vous vous surestimez _Monsieur _Cornfoot. Personne n'est capable d'assurer une telle mission seul.

-Et c'est certain qu'une femme d'à peine vingt-cinq ans me sera d'une grande aide, se moqua Stephen.

La blonde rougit brutalement et maudit à voix basse l'Anglais qui lui faisait face. Si il commençait déjà à lui faire des remarques sur son âge, ça allait chauffer pour son matricule, homme plus âgé ou pas. Il devait y avoir un certain respect mutuel et non une domination de l'un sur l'autre ; et de plus, Gabrielle Delacour n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Bien au contraire.

La coopération France/Angleterre promettait pour cette mission.

**:.:**

**Avril 2011, Nouveau-Mexique.**

Gabrielle s'essuya le front d'un geste de main rapide. Il faisait atrocement chaud pour un mois d'avril, et Stephen Cornfoot, près d'elle, semblait imperméable à la chaleur étouffante et pesante. Seul un froncement de sourcils, qui lui donnaient l'air d'un aigle à l'affût, montrait qu'il la ressentait néanmoins.

La jeune femme après leur intermède assez inamical à _La licorne _ne lui avait presque plus adressé la parole même si elle aurait avoir plus d'informations sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il était un inconnu et savait pourtant beaucoup de choses sur elle. Sur ses origines, sur ses études à Beaux-bâtons, et quelques petites choses encore qui avaient de l'importance, comme son profil psychologique.

-Est ce que vous pourriez me parler un peu de vous ? Demanda Gabrielle, brusquement, alors qu'ils marchaient en direction de leur gîte, à travers la nature verte qui les entourait telle une petite bulle paisible, troublée par leur passage.

-Non.

Agacée, la blonde joua nerveusement avec sa frange et se pinça fortement les lèvres pour ravaler des insultes peu convenables.

-_Quel goujat_, ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Gabrielle.

Une minute de silence passa.

-En revanche, je peux vous dire que je parle couramment français, indiqua Stephen sans se retourner.

Mais Gabrielle savait qu'il souriait de toutes ses dents en disant cela. Fier de lui, bien entendu. Quel arrogant et grossier personnage, déplora-t-elle. Sexiste, à n'en pas douter.

Sur quel énergumène était-elle encore tombée ? Les Anglais ne pouvaient-ils pas être tous des clichés ? De vrais gentlemans aux manières exquises ? … Non, pas les archéomagilogues, en tout cas. Ou alors, tout simplement, elle n'avait pas de chance.

Plus que probable.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous refusez de me donner plus d'indications sur vous, Cornfoot ? S'indigna Gabrielle au bout d'une minute de silence. Je ne connais que votre nom, et vaguement ce que vous faisiez avant l'archéomagilogie. C'est trop peu ! Je ne sais même pas votre âge !

-J'ai trente-et-un ans, lâcha brusquement son coéquipier, tout en continuant à avancer à travers les hautes herbes.

Gabrielle fut surprise de la rapidité de sa réponse, et ne se permit que de lâcher un « Bien. » hautain et -elle l'espérait- détaché. Donc il avait à peine dépassé le stade de la trentaine, … Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait sûrement été dans la promotion des beaux-frères de sa chère sœur. Des noms qui faisaient toujours autant rêver : Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, etc... Des personnes d'exception que Gabrielle avait eu la chance de rencontrer quand sa sœur avait été sélectionnée pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et qu'elle avait dû être la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux à retrouver dans le Lac de Poudlard... Ça avait été la plus belle preuve d'amour de sa sœur pour elle, et Gabrielle se souvenait avoir été plus qu'émue à ce moment-là.

-Vous avez connu Harry Potter ?

Son coéquipier garda le silence quelques minutes avant de marmonner qu'il avait vaguement connu le Héros, qu'il était juste de sa promotion, sans plus. Aigri, à n'en pas douter, constata Gabrielle songeuse. Tous -ou presque- adulaient Harry Potter, qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier d'un horrible destin. Mais il y avait des jaloux, des mécontents, … Stephen Cornfoot avait-il été dans le camp du mage noire ?

-Vous étiez aussi à Gryffondor ?

-Non, Serdaigle.

Gabrielle fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler quelles étaient les caractéristiques de cette maison, tout en évitant de se prendre les branchages que son coéquipier devant elle écartait de leur chemin d'un coup de baguette trop rapide pour les maintenir assez longtemps en-dehors de leur route -donc elle se les prenait en pleine figure-. Ah oui, Serdaigle, la maison des érudits et sages. Cet homme-là était un intellectuel, quoiqu'un peu trop intrépide et aventurier si elle considérait le fait qu'il avait choisi une voie aventurière après Langue-de-Plomb.

-Sang-Pur ?

-Vous posez trop de questions Miss Delacour.

-La famille Cornfoot est de Sang-Pur si je ne m'abuse. Vous avez d'ailleurs une jeune sœur, qui doit avoir quelques années de plus que moi, trois ans, voir quatre à peine... Je l'ai connue à une soirée donnée en l'honneur du mariage d'Emile De Teronne et Kate Hockle.

Stephen s'arrêta si brusquement que Gabrielle, surprise, faillit se prendre de plein fouet son sac très chargé, et qui lui aurait sans doute causé une certaine douleur. Puis il se tourna, son flegme habituel ayant disparu laissant place à une rage froide et contenue, qui hérissa Gabrielle, hésitant entre se battre ou s'écraser.

-Vous ne vous trompez pas, j'ai bien une jeune sœur, Alicia Cornfoot, vous l'avez bien rencontrée à cette soirée, et j'y étais d'ailleurs présent. Je pourrais même vous décrire la façon dont vous étiez habillée, et avec qui vous avez dansé. Et ne vous méprenez pas, je ne vous avais pas particulièrement remarqué -vous êtes aux antipodes de mon style de femme- mais moi, j'ai pour habitude de noter tous les détails.

La jolie blonde pâlit brusquement, se rendant compte qu'il insinuait qu'elle n'était qu'une vulgaire aventurière qui même si elle avait tous les diplômes nécessaires, n'était pas à la hauteur pour lui. _« Mais moi, j'ai pour habitude de noter tous les détails »_, … l'enflure. Parce qu'elle, elle s'amusait à regarder les papillons et ne faisait pas assez attention au monde qui l'entourait ?

Et Gabrielle, extrêmement susceptible, n'attendit pas pour lui voler dans les plumes. Il était _si _arrogant, si sûr de lui, supérieur de tous dans son petit monde, … mais pas dans celui de Gabrielle et elle allait le lui faire comprendre.

-Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez Cornfoot, mais quand un homme est capable de me dire ce que j'ai fait, et comment j'étais à une soirée datant d'il y a plus de trois ans, pour moi il était clairement fasciné. Je ne pense pas que vous auriez pu en dire autant sur toutes les femmes présentes ce soir-là.

Le regard du brun cilla, et avec un sourire ironique, il se retourna et recommença à avancer à travers la masse verte, pendant que Gabrielle, outrée, marmonnait en français des injures peu flatteuses, se fichant bien de savoir qu'il comprenait parfaitement sa langue maternelle.

**:.:**

**Mai 2011, Nouveau-Mexique **

-Je _refuse _catégoriquement de partager ta chambre, Cornfoot ! S'enflamma Gabrielle, les cheveux mouillés dégoulinant sur son débardeur blanc, qui devenait de plus en plus transparent.

Stephen eut une moue méprisante. Devoir l'avoir dans sa chambre ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, mais une mini tornade avait endommagé la moitié de l'auberge dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et il n'y en avait pas d'autres à des dizaines de kilomètres autour, tellement ils étaient dans un coin reculé.

Dans son esprit, il avait vainement espéré qu'elle se soumette dès leur arrivée au Nouveau-Mexique mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer. Cette française était indomptable et dotée d'un caractère de feu : il ne reconnaissait plus la jeune femme qu'il avait brièvement aperçue trois ans plus tôt et qui semblait plus féminine, plus douce, plus chatte que lionne. En même temps, elle se devait de faire bonne figure dans ce genre de mondanités, mais là, elle était seule avec lui, dans un pays étranger, et ne se formalisait pas des convenances. Aucunement.

Seul changement notable : ils étaient passés du vouvoiement au tutoiement.

-Delacour, je te ferais remarquer qu'il n'y a plus aucune chambre de disponible, et à moins que tu ne veuilles vivre comme une sauvage dans ta tente pendant les prochaines semaines -non, en fait tout le temps que durera notre mission-, tu es obligée d'accepter mon offre.

Ton blasé, il n'en pouvait plus qu'elle conteste chacune de ses décisions, quelles qu'elles soient. C'en était trop.

Voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, Stephen attrapa fermement son poignet d'une main, et son sac de l'autre, et la traîna littéralement jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre pendant que Gabrielle se retenait à grande peine de ne pas hurler devant l'hôtelier et les autres « vacanciers », passablement irrités. Puis, arrivés à destination, il ouvrit la porte et la jeta sans ménagement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Mais t'es malade ou quoi ? Si tu voulais me faire l'amour, fallait user de moyens un peu moins homme des cavernes, le railla-t-elle tout en massant son poignet endolori.

-Le jour où j'accepterais de faire l'amour avec toi, Delacour, c'est que j'aurais bu. Et maintenant, tu t'installes, c'est ton nouveau chez toi, et dépêche, on va faire une sortie, je crois avoir repéré un coin plutôt _intéressant_.

Ils ne disaient jamais à voix haute ce qu'ils cherchaient, craignant trop que des mercenaires ou autres ne les suivent pour essayer de leur dérober leur trouvaille ensuite... Dans le monde de l'archéomagilogie, il existait des fous alliés, trop -beaucoup trop- passionnés, et Stephen et Gabrielle savaient bien que leur mission comportait quelques risques majeurs, aussi bien dans leur quête que dans le monde autour. Donc ils se soutenaient autant qu'ils … pouvaient se supporter. Chose ardue, mais possible.

-Ben il a intérêt d'être vraiment intéressant ton coin, sinon je t'en collerais une !

-Tss, Delacour, où est passé ta féminité ? Se moqua Stephen, joueur.

Depuis qu'ils étaient obligés de se supporter presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, Stephen s'était un peu laissé aller, laissant de côté son caractère taciturne, à la grande surprise de Gabrielle. Et maintenant, dès qu'il le pouvait, il lui envoyait des piques -donc d'un certain côté, elle regrettait qu'il ait changé ce trait de caractère au bout d'un mois de cohabitation- et ne se gênait pas pour la critiquer ou pour la remettre à sa place quand il en ressentait le besoin... C'est à dire, tout le temps.

-Dans ton short, Cornfoot.

* * *

><p>Je sais, je suis censée bosser comme une tarée (ce que je fais d'ailleurs, j'en peux plus, j'adore ça mais j'en peux plus) mais ce truc traînait sur mon mac depuis les vacances et il me restait plus que la fin de la première partie à commencer. J'aime bien ma Delacour et il faut que j'affine un peu plus mon Stephen Cornfoot, pas encore bien cerné mon personnage. Y'a une petite intrigue autour d'un livre mystérieux qui renfermerait pas mal de secrets, et j'irais plus en profondeur dans la deuxième partie, sachant que ce sera en trois parties, … Normalement.<p>

En décembre, j'aurais des vacances et un peu plus de temps pour vous poster la deuxième partie. J'espère que la première vous a plu et mis l'eau à la bouche ahah (enfin si l'écriture est pas trop mauvaise...).

Des bisous, Valouw qui a des cernes de trois kilomètres de long, et dont le nouveau meilleur ami est le café.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody !

Petit blabla du début.. Je ne sens pas trop cette partie, j'sais pas, elle me semble un peu fade. En tout cas les faits concernant un incendie dans un bâtiment nucléaire à Los Alamos au Nouveau-Mexique, et bien entendu le tsunami, sont réels. J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux mais je sais pas, franchement, je la sens pas trop cette partie. Peut-être un peu trop baclée, je sais pas. Pourtant j'vous jure, j'ai essayé de m'appliquer, de prendre mon temps, entre deux cours d'ostéologie bien sûr, … non, entre un cours d'ostéologie et un épisode de HIMYM que j'ai commencé. Je viens de finir la saison 2 et je commence la saison 3, et je suis mégafan. Barney est un dieu avec son « Legen... wait for it, dary ! ». (Oui bon je sais je suis très en retard mais vaut mieux tard que jamais hein !) Ted me tape un peu sur les nerfs parfois avec ses histoires de « L'élue », Lily et Marshall sont hyper choux mais m'écoeurent parfois avec leur couple si … bisounours. Robin est un peu chiante parce que t'as l'impression qu'elle sait jamais ce qu'elle veut. Mais ils sont tous authentiques, et ensemble je les kiffe trop.

Ah aussi, petit conseil cinématographique si en métropole, le film est toujours à l'affiche : Or Noir avec Antonio Banderas, Mark Strong, Freida Pinto, etc. Le gars qui joue Ali, un prince médecin, Riz Ahmed, est tout simplement fantastique, avec un humour de dingue, plus que charmant, enfin bref, je crois que je suis amoureuse d'un personnage de film, ça y est. Et l'intrigue, le décor, et les acteurs, sont géniaux. Je vous le recommande sincèrement.

Bref, après ce blabla, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Eleusis<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Partie II<span>

* * *

><p><strong>Mai 2011, Nouveau-Mexique<strong>

-Delacour, qu'est ce que c'est que... _ça _? S'indigna Stephen en tenant au bout de son bras un soutien-gorge violet affriolant, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe qui pouvait éclater à n'importe quel moment.

La jolie blonde éclata de rire devant la gêne toute anglaise de son coéquipier. Depuis qu'il l'avait fait emménager de force dans sa chambre -bien qu'il n'y eut pas d'autre choix- Gabrielle adorait lui jouer quelques petits tours. Et comme tout homme purement britannique, ce genre de plaisanterie l'offusquait.

-Un soutien-gorge, Cornfoot. Ça ne t'est jamais arrivé d'en voir un... ? Demanda Gabrielle, jouant la parfaite petite ingénue, tout en relevant coquettement ses cheveux parfaitement ondulés.

-Delacour, sache que ça sera dans le rapport, trancha d'un ton sec Stephen en fronçant ses sourcils bruns épais, qui lui faisaient ressembler à un aigle.

Avec un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le pousser dans ses retranchements, Gabrielle se releva du canapé dans lequel elle était installée et posa un doigt sur le torse de Stephen qui frémit de colère.

-Et qu'est ce que tu vas pouvoir bien dire ? Que ta coéquipière a laissé traîner ses affaires ? Tu n'es pas mon père Cornfoot, si j'ai fait traîner des affaires, ça n'a aucunement besoin de figurer dans le rapport, tu passerais pour un incompétent.

Gabrielle pensait avoir gagné cette bataille, mais Stephen lui attrapa le poignet, laissant son doigt là où il était, et lui offrit un sourire en coin. : « Non, mais je pourrais juste préciser : Refus de collaborer, irrespect des convenances, et autres petits détails qui te feraient passer pour une vulgaire scientifique qui ne cherche qu'à conquérir ses coéquipiers. »

Bien sûr, cela la fit rougir de honte et de colère.

-Ô grand jamais Cornfoot, je n'essaierais de te séduire ! Rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne, les hommes comme toi ne m'intéressent pas, … ne me méritent tout simplement pas. Ne te crois pas irrésistible, tu n'es qu'une brute anglaise complètement dépourvue de charme et d'intérêt. Je ne sais même pas comment une femme en pleine possession de ses moyens pourrait t'aimer, Cornfoot, tu n'as aucune sensibilité, tu pues l'arrogance et la suffisance, …

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Delacour, l'interrompit Stephen, une autre femme que toi m'a déjà dit tout cela. Voir deux, même peut-être trois. Le problème avec vous les femmes, vous jouez les dures, intrépides, et têtes-brûlées, mais quand un homme, qui vous envoie chier et qui est tout sauf tendre avec vous, vous attire, vous prenez tout... vous encaissez tout et c'est de ce genre d'homme dont vous tombez follement amoureuse, pas d'un niaiso-romantique à la con qui est prêt jusqu'à faire votre ménage et lessive pour que vous lui laissiez un peu de place dans votre vie.

La jolie française haussa un sourcil peu avenant et se racla la gorge. Il n'avait pas tort le bougre, mais elle aurait préféré se couper la langue et l'avaler plutôt que de l'admettre. Deux fois.

-Les femmes n'ont pas toutes les mêmes attentes des hommes, Cornfoot. Apprends-le une fois pour toute.

-Presque toutes, Delacour. Et vous espérez toutes en votre for intérieur enchaîner l'homme le plus viril et macho du monde, être _celle_ qui arrivera à le changer, et cetera et cetera. Je suis persuadé que tu es ce genre de femmes d'ailleurs.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, alors celui d'un bleu-vert de Gabrielle Delacour aurait décapité Stephen Cornfoot, et aurait coupé le reste son corps en des milliers de morceaux. Et puis, elle les aurait fait cuire pour les donner aux crocodiles qui hantaient à coup sûr les fleuves alentours.

Oh oui, elle aurait adoré ça.

-Va te faire foutre Cornfoot, asséna Gabrielle avant de se dégager de sa poigne et récupérer son soutien-gorge, source de ce débat qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu avoir avec cet énergumène mal rasé et mal embouché.

Il lui faisait penser à un ours grognon avec sa barbe continuelle de plusieurs jours qu'il se plaisait à laisser pousser pendant une semaine avant de daigner faire un geste. Pas que ça lui donnait une belle gueule d'aventurier viril -elle se serait mille fois étouffée au lieu de l'avouer- mais ça lui faisait penser aussi à une bête sauvage. Trop imprévisible et trop dangereuse, et elle se devait de l'avoir à l'oeil.

-Uniquement si tu viens avec moi, Delacour, se moqua Stephen avant de se retourner.

Mais il se ravisa un instant et avec un sourire insupportable, que Gabrielle rêvait de lui faire avaler, il ajouta : « Au fait, joli soutif. »

En secouant la tête, Gabrielle se sentit blasée. Qu'est ce qu'elle disait ? Trop imprévisible, il passait du pudique et conservateur anglais au charmeur impétueux que rien ne pouvait gêner ou impressionner. Combinaison dangereuse, qui la changeait complètement de ses anciens partenaires anglais qui répondaient parfaitement aux clichés.

Sale bête sauvage.

**:.:**

**Juin 2011, Nouveau-Mexique**

Une question avait toujours brûlé les lèvres de Gabrielle et elle n'avait jamais osé la lui poser à voix haute, certaine qu'il l'ignorerait ou qu'il éviterait comme toujours avec brio les questions gênantes auxquelles il ne désirait pas répondre. Mais ce jour-là, alors qu'ils travaillaient tous les deux à chercher des indices de présence magique autour d'une certaine zone, à quelques kilomètres de leur auberge, Gabrielle se sentit poussée par une force inconnue...

Elle voulait savoir. Comprendre peut-être un peu mieux son partenaire et ses humeurs si changeantes.

-Hum Cornfoot ?

-Oui ? Répondit-celui-ci sans relever la tête.

La jolie blonde avala sa salive et se lança, ce n'était pas un simple anglais qui allait l'intimider -non, elle n'était pas raciste, juste rancunière- et elle … ouais, elle cherchait à comprendre. Merde, il savait presque tout sur elle, et après au moins trois mois passés ensemble vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, elle, elle ne savait pas grand chose sur lui.

Désespérant.

-Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi tu avais décidé de quitter ton job de Langue-de-Plomb pour venir bosser dans l'archéomagilogie.

Il y eut un silence, puis Stephen releva lentement la tête, les lèvres pincées, le visage revêche. Clairement contrarié par cette question et cherchant visiblement une réponse valable, peut-être pas sincère mais qui lui suffirait. Or, la française voulait la vérité.

-_La vérité, s'il vous plaît._

Stephen cilla, et ses yeux gris perdirent un peu de leur couleur orageuse. Un soupir agacé s'échappa de sa gorge en attrapant sa serviette pour essuyer la transpiration qui s'écoulait sur son torse nu et Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Elle avait l'impression d'atteindre une certaine consécration.

-Mon métier était devenu trop exigeant, j'ai eu quelques problèmes, et... je représentais une sorte de danger pour mon département qui a préféré me réorienter. Ce n'était pas par choix personnel si tu veux tout savoir même si l'archéomagilogie est fascinante. Et il se trouve que je peux également leur servir à distance dans ce domaine.

-Ils t'ont donné comme mission de t'emparer du livre d'Eleusis si nous le trouvons, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Gabrielle d'une voix blanche, soudain frappée par une révélation désagréable.

Il eut la diligence de ne pas lui mentir, mais n'acquiesça pas non plus. Elle nageait en plein doute, en plein questionnement. Si ce n'était pas par passion, alors qu'est ce qui pouvait pousser Cornfoot à s'accomplir bien et correctement de sa mission ? Une récompense au bout peut-être ? Ou alors y'avait-il une double mission du côté des anglais ?

-Et puis, ne dis pas « si » Delacour. Nous le trouverons, c'est une certitude, d'accord ?

-D'accord Cornfoot, mais sache que je n'oublie pas cette conversation.

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu, et Gabrielle replongea dans les méandres de sa réflexion. Jamais elle ne laisserait les anglais s'approprier pleinement le livre d'Eleusis si ils en avaient l'intention. Quels sombres desseins pouvaient-ils cacher encore ? Le coup du mage noire, défunt ennemi juré d'Harry Potter, leur avait déjà laissé à tous un goût amer, et le livre d'Eleusis dans de mauvaises mains pouvait faire beaucoup, beaucoup trop de dégâts dans le monde magique.

Oui, beaucoup trop. Presque le détruire. Et ça, elle ne le permettrait pas et ce n'était pas son stupide patriotisme français qui parlait, mais la voix de sa conscience.

**:.:**

**Juin 2011, Nouveau-Mexique**

-Un laboratoire a pris feu à Los Alamos, nucléaire qu'ils disent.

-Tant que c'est loin de nous et qu'ils ne font pas évacuer notre zone, ça ne nous concerne pas, répliqua Stephen en mordant à pleines dents dans une tartine de confiture sous les yeux réprobateurs de Gabrielle, qui replia le quotidien moldu consciente que les nouvelles moldues intéressaient peu son partenaire.

-Je pensais que les sorciers avaient pris une plus grande sensibilité aux malheurs des moldus après le tsunami du Japon en mars, fit remarquer Gabrielle.

Elle ne pouvait manquer une occasion de le titiller un peu. C'était plus fort qu'elle, et un sourire en coin naquit sur ses lèvres. La sœur de Fleur se délectait à l'avance de la joute verbale qui allait en découdre. Stephen avait beaucoup d'esprit et de répartie, et elle adorait leurs débats, parfois inutiles et puérils, mais qui pour une raison inconnue, lui plaisaient.

-Dame Nature est incontrôlable, même par les sorciers.

-Ne me dites pas que ce genre de phénomènes ne pouvaient pas être prévenus par les sorciers, … je ne suis pas bien au courant de ce genre de choses dans le Ministère de la magie française mais toi qui travaillait dans le département des Mystères, ose me dire qu'il n'y avait pas certaines combines magiques pour pouvoir prévenir à l'avance ces phénomènes naturels destructeurs. Tu imagines le nombre de vies humaines qu'on pourrait sauver ?

L'air exalté, Gabrielle mordit dans son croissant sous le regard neutre de Stephen. Ce bout de femme l'intriguait particulièrement. Une femme comme elle, avec un physique comme le sien, aurait dû se trouver dans le domaine de la mode, à répandre son charme comme arme fatale, à papillonner des cils, à se repoudrer et remettre un peu de rouges à lèvres carmin toutes les heures.

Mais les clichés étaient dangereux et très peu fiables, du point de vue de Stephen, et Gabrielle Delacour en était la preuve vivante. Elle était magnifique, avait du sang de Vélane dans les veines, et pourtant, au lieu de batifoler ou de ne penser qu'à son apparence -comme son physique aurait pu le suggérer dix fois- elle prenait un grand plaisir à se « vautrer » dans la boue, ne prenait pas garde aux difficultés physiques que lui imposait son métier, ne se plaignait que très rarement, et faisait preuve d'un enthousiasme particulier pour l'archéomagilogie. Et son apparence lui importait peu, il la voyait tous les jours en débardeur et short, les cheveux attachés en un chignon informe ou une queue de cheval haute négligée, sans maquillage.

Et elle était superbe ainsi. Mais sa répartie et son intelligence étaient encore plus séduisantes que ses longues jambes parfaites.

Non, non, il ne fallait pas penser à elle comme ça. Stephen avait déjà fait plusieurs missions avant dans son premier boulot avec des femmes fascinantes sans pour autant y succomber. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Ce devait être l'effet de la nouveauté. Nouveau job, nouveaux principes ? … Que dalle, il resterait fidèle aux siens jusqu'au bout.

-Nul ne peut contrecarrer le destin, le monde est contrôlé par de grandes forces naturelles qu'un simple sorcier ne peut défier.

-Eleusis le pourrait, chuchota Gabrielle. Eleusis avait le pouvoir sur ça, elle pouvait changer les choses, elle sauvait des vies grâce à ses prémonitions, … elle permettait à la nature et aux hommes de vivre ensemble sans dégâts.

-Ne vois pas ce livre comme une promesse de sécurité pour le monde, bien au contraire, _Gabrielle._

C'était la première fois qu'il disait son prénom, et pendant qu'elle s'étranglait avec son bout de croissant, Stephen Cornfoot continua de beurrer tranquillement sa tartine.

**:.:**

**Juillet 2011, Nouveau-Mexique**

La blonde observa attentivement son partenaire détailler de ses yeux gris acérés une sorte de gravure qu'ils avaient trouvés en plein cœur d'une minuscule clairière dans une splendide forêt près de la Gila. A l'opposé, vers le sud-est, il semblait à la française qu'elle pouvait apercevoir les dunes de gypses, et Gabrielle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien.

-Ce n'est pas la bonne, le Nouveau-Mexique grouille de traces magiques. J'arrive pas à le croire, putain.

Et c'était la première fois que Gabrielle voyait Stephen autant perdre son sang-froid. Après y'avait de quoi, ils pensaient être sur la bonne piste depuis des semaines et avaient commencé à bosser sur le terrain depuis le mois d'avril.

-Je croyais les anglais pourvus d'un flegme impressionnant, fit remarquer Gabrielle pour le dérider un peu.

-Je croyais que les françaises étaient toutes des nymphomanes, mais tu m'as pas encore sauté dessus, répliqua Stephen.

-Bravo pour la généralité Cornfoot, je ne te savais pas aussi étroit d'esprit concernant les femmes françaises.

Outrée, elle était outrée. Et son côté féministe était prêt à la bagarre.

-Tu peux parler, c'est toi qui a commencé sur les anglais, je te ferais remarquer, ajouta Stephen d'un ton blasé, un genou à terre, cherchant encore et encore des indices qui leur permettraient de corriger le tir.

Gabrielle ouvrit la bouche … avant de la refermer et de se sentir complètement stupide. C'était vrai qu'elle avait _peut-être _dit que les anglais possédaient un flegme impressionnant, _mais _c'était _vrai _! Les françaises nymphomanes n'étaient qu'une rumeur populaire, nuance. Voilà, elle avait raison, point.

Mais il valait mieux qu'elle s'arrête là, sinon il risquait de la confondre, et là, oui _là_, elle se sentirait vraiment stupide -même si il était certain qu'elle s'en sorte brillamment, hein, on était d'accord- et elle détestait se sentir comme ça.

… Sauf que son caractère emporté l'emportât sur la raison.

-Et je te ferais remarquer Cornfoot au passage que les nymphomanes sautent _uniquement_ sur les hommes qui _peuvent _les combler.

Grognement d'ours mécontent et sourire mi-moqueur, mi-vainqueur de la blonde.

-Tu vas trop loin Delacour ! Enragea Stephen en se levant brusquement, et en plaquant la blonde contre un arbre -pour son malheur, Gabrielle s'était accolée contre un robuste arbre et le regretta amèrement... ah non, si il avait réagi de la même façon, elle aurait peut-être atterri par terre-. Arrête un peu ton char, tu te la ramènes tout le temps, mais qu'est ce que tu cherches à la fin ? T'es vraiment sûre que je ne suis _pas capable_ de te _combler, …_ _Gabrielle _?

Mains moites, cœur affolé, ventre noué. Bon d'accord, Gabrielle concédait qu'il lui faisait un peu, _just a little bit_, de l'effet. Mais la combler, … non fallait pas abuser, jamais.

-Sûre et certaine, répliqua Gabrielle avec toute la verve dont elle était capable, coincée entre un arbre et un mec énervé de la carrure d'un acteur australien moldu qu'elle adorait -et là, aucune autre comparaison ne lui venait à l'esprit- Hugh Jackman.

Fallait-il ajouter qu'il était un ancien Langue-de-Plomb et donc incontestablement très doué en magie ?

Les lèvres de Stephen s'étirèrent en un sourire dangereux, dévoilant des petites canines. _« Sale bête sauvage. »_, il allait avoir sa peau.

-On en reparle dans quelques petites minutes, d'accord ?

Et sur ce, il l'embrassa, mettant à feu ses sens et son sang, rendant ses jambes incapables de la porter -heureusement qu'il tenait ses mains au-dessus de sa tête...-, geste totalement irréfléchi et spontané. Elle l'avait provoqué, avait réveillé la bête et Stephen n'arrivait plus à contrôler ce côté presque animal de sa personne. Et ce fut la plus belle des batailles que mena Gabrielle contre son partenaire anglais, contre et _avec_.

Mais un éclair de lucidité bref la parcourut, et la belle française revint à la réalité. C'était contraire à toute éthique, ils ne pouvaient pas, ça allait foutre une belle merde si ils allaient plus loin, et en fait... rien que par ce baiser, ils étaient _déjà_ dans la merde.

-Stop, il faut qu'on arrête, put-elle glisser entre deux baisers, d'une voix entrecoupée.

La voix de Gabrielle fit revenir également Stephen à la réalité qui la lâcha et recula, stupéfait de son geste. Horrifié par les conséquences. Affligé de ne pouvoir y donner suite.

Cependant, elle avait raison. Aller plus loin ne ferait que leur nuire, et même si ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chercher continuellement des noises, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien et formaient une bonne équipe. Se laisser déconcentrer par une attirance physique serait une terrible erreur.

-Il ne s'est rien passé Delacour pour le bien de la mission, … mais je tiens à dire que j'en suis tout à fait capable.

Gabrielle s'humecta les lèvres.

-... Je te crois maintenant.

**:.:**

**Août 2011, Nouveau-Mexique **

Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres, Gabrielle Delacour se retint de sauter au cou de son partenaire britannique, qui aurait pu prendre ça pour une attaque. Susceptible et grognon comme il était, elle n'allait pas lui donner le moyen de pouvoir lui reprocher encore quelque chose.

-Delacour, … je… on…

-Oui, je sais Cornfoot ! ON L'A TROUVÉ ! S'exclama Gabrielle, folle de joie, couverte de terre de la tête aux pieds.

Stephen Cornfoot paraissait ahuri devant l'immensité de leur trouvaille, un bloc de rocher déguisé, inaperçu dans un morceau de falaise, où des traces de magies étaient plus qu'apparentes, et où le signe d'Eleusis, une grande magicienne, était visible : un E gravé incrusté dans une flamme. Aucun doute n'était encore possible, ce symbole ayant été répertorié comme sa signature, vues dans les rares livres qui parlaient d'elle.

Ils étaient à l'apogée de leur quête et le visage ravi de Gabrielle, son insupportable partenaire française, qui aurait fait perdre la tête de n'importe quel homme depuis longtemps, le faisait sincèrement sourire. On aurait dit une petite fille émerveillée devant une pile de cadeaux sous le sapin pour elle. Mais la petite fille était une magnifique jeune femme pleine de vie et de répondant, ce qui formait un beaucoup plus charmant tableau.

Et ils devaient tout au hasard : c'était après avoir déboulé une pente pleine de terre et de boue après une « violente » dispute qu'ils étaient arrivés devant la falaise, et un instant d'égarement sur le bloc qui s'élevait devant eux leur avait permis de distinguer ce signe béni. Ce signe qui signifiait tout, qui leur donnait une raison de continuer encore à croire au mythe du livre d'Eleusis.

-Je crois que je dois te remercier d'avoir voulu me donner un coup de poing, s'amusa Stephen en farfouillant amicalement dans les cheveux de la plus jeune des Delacour.

Presque paternellement, ce qui fit grimacer Gabrielle.

-Et moi je dois te remercier de m'avoir arrêté de justesse avant de repousser mon bras, répliqua Gabrielle, joueuse.

L'euphorie de leur découverte la rendait presque aimable avec cet arrogant serviteur de la Reine. Mais il fallait surtout qu'ils pensent pratique et pragmatique.

-On reviendra demain, il faut que l'on marque ce lieu, n'oublie pas _partenaire_ qu'il nous faut agir avec la plus grande discrétion, fit remarquer Gabrielle en relaçant ses chaussures.

Stephen hocha la tête et leva sa baguette pour réciter une incantation leur permettant de retrouver plus tard ce lieu béni. Mais son instinct l'alerta, il sentait quelque chose... de mauvaise augure. Quelque chose clochait dans leur environnement, … et il vit.

-Delacour, tu trouves ça normal que personne ne nous ai _embêté_ depuis le début ?

La jolie blonde, toute affairée à s'occuper des repères elle aussi, répondit vaguement que soit on les guettait tranquillement, soit personne n'avait eu vent de la découverte près de la Gila.

-Je crois que la phase espionnage est passée, maintenant place à l'action, répondit l'ancien Serdaigle d'une voix calme.

-Mais pourquoi tu y penses maint... ?

Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase, stupéfaite par la scène : Stephen la baguette levée, et une dizaine d'hommes en noir à quelques mètres d'eux, les encerclant, sourire mauvais pour certains, ricanements pour d'autres.

-Fais chier, lâcha-t-elle brusquement.

Un des hommes s'avança vers eux, menaçant, leur enjoignant d'une voix morne de lâcher leurs baguettes, qu'il ne servirait à rien de se défendre ou d'essayer de fuir, ils étaient cernés, qu'il fallait qu'ils leur donnent docilement leurs baguettes et qu'ils devraient ensuite les suivre sans faire d'histoires.

-Allez Delacour, c'est le moment de leur obéir.

-Mais non voyons, nous..

-Obéis Delacour ou nous mourrons, la coupa Stephen en lui vrillant le corps.

Ses yeux gris lui promettaient tout, essayaient de lui faire passer un message d'espoir ou quelque chose dans le genre, mais quand Gabrielle laissa tomber sa baguette par terre, la lassitude l'envahit, accompagnée du dégoût. Si prêt du but et voilà où ils en arrivaient. Prisonniers d'un quelconque gang stupide.

Quand un des hommes vint récupérer sa baguette, elle cracha à ses pieds avec une moue mauvaise, furieuse. Le seul résultat de ce geste héroïque fut une gifle qui la laissa pantelante, et à genoux.

-Putain Gabrielle..., entendit-elle dans un murmure qu'elle savait émaner de Stephen.

Et progressivement, le noir l'envahit.

**:.:**

**Août 2011, Nouveau-Mexique**

-Je ne trouve _strictement_ rien, ce n'est pas normal ! Éructait un homme assez ventripotent, des mèches brunes collées à son front par la sueur.

Stephen Cornfoot lui lança un regard moqueur. Il avait pris soin avec ses sortilèges de dissimuler exactement ce que le signe gravé à même la roche aurait pu leur faire découvrir, merci à son apprentissage de Langue-de-Plomb qui lui permettait de lancer des sorts que le commun des mortels n'imaginait même pas. Mais ils devaient avoir également de puissants sorciers à sa botte. Ce monsieur _Smith_. Pathétique petit personnage, animé par de trop puissantes ambitions et visiblement assez riche pour tenter de les réaliser.

-Monsieur Cornfoot, vous nous êtes d'une pauvre aide. Et ce n'est pas faute de vous avoir menacé de toutes les manières possibles.

-Je dirais juste que vous ne trouverez strictement rien, Mr Smith. Ce livre n'a pas _envie_ de se laisser découvrir par un homme tel que vous, avide et égoïste.

Mr Smith claqua de la langue, agacé et fit un geste de la tête à un de ses hommes qui attendait à l'entrée.

-Espèce d'enfoirés ! Hurlait une voix féminine.

Stephen secoua la tête, blasé. C'était la quatrième fois que Mr Smith essayait de faire pression sur lui avec la personne de sa partenaire française, qui se défendait franchement bien sans son aide.

La première fois, elle avait envoyé un de ses garde à terre. La deuxième fois, elle avait réussi à se détacher partiellement de ses liens. La troisième fois, elle avait mémorablement engueulé ce Mr Smith, et la quatrième fois, elle avait pu lancer une magnifique droite à un autre de ces gardes.

Une vraie furie qui aurait fait une parfaite Gryffondor si elle avait été à Poudlard. Courageuse et suicidaire. Pile comme il fallait.

* * *

><p>Alors ?<p> 


End file.
